


What It Means

by bluebells



Series: Door Number Three [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jimmy is Lucifer's true vessel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy is Lucifer's true vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Means

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/190580.html?thread=40973172#t40973172) and re-posted here> for [](http://pogozebra.livejournal.com/profile)[**pogozebra**](http://pogozebra.livejournal.com/) in [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic**.

Castiel gasps when Lucifer's fingers brush his cheek and jaw.

There's a flash of something behind those blue eyes and then the stillness of Castiel flickers from his face. The vessel blinks in startled awareness and his breaths are harsh, like he's broken the surface for air.

Lucifer was happy to oblige.

"What... what happened? What did you--?"

Lucifer smiles at the vessel's panic and cups the back of his neck. "James. _Jimmy_ ," Lucifer says, low and firm, "Castiel is fine. He's sleeping, but I'll need him to find some new accommodation."

Jimmy goes stiff with terror, so Lucifer kneads the muscles under his fingers. But Jimmy is reluctant to relax and his voice cracks hoarsely when Lucifer lays his other palm flat on Jimmy’s chest.

"Who are you?"

Lucifer plays the blue tie between his fingers and it frays with the frost, threads separating and cracking under his attention. "I'm your salvation, Jimmy, and I'm going to give you everything."

Jimmy's shaking and he can't look away from Lucifer's face. His eyes are incredibly blue.

If only he didn't look so afraid.

"What do you want?"

Lucifer thumbs the cleft in Jimmy's chin and cups his face in both hands. "Don't be afraid, Jimmy."

"Why do you keep saying my name?"

Lucifer tries not to smile, but it must show and Jimmy suddenly looks more worried. “My name is Lucifer.”

A low, broken sound strangles in Jimmy’s throat and Lucifer’s eyes drop to his mouth, willing his lips to part and let it escape. A vision burns behind his eyes of pushing Jimmy’s lips apart with his own mouth and swallowing every delicious sound Lucifer could wrangle from him.

His fingers tighten on the back of Jimmy’s neck, sliding over the short hairs and he’s proud of his resolve when he doesn't bite that mouth open.

“Are you going to kill me?” Jimmy asks and swallows thickly.

Lucifer pulls the collar of Jimmy’s coat straight, tugs him a clumsy step forward by his lapels. “You’re my vessel, Jimmy; my true vessel.”

Jimmy’s face twists in shock and confusion. He’s been Castiel’s host for some time now, so he’s safely certain that Jimmy understands, but his lips are still working to form the question.

Lucifer saves him the effort and swipes a thumb at the corner of that mouth that is quickly becoming his obsession.

This could be a problem.

“So, I’m _not_ going to kill you. I'm instead going to burn down anyone who wishes you harm, ever again. And I'm going to enjoy it."


End file.
